Russia's obession
by xXChaosForeverXx
Summary: Russia cannot understand why he has become infatuated with this woman. Why has she peaked his interest? All he knows is that he must have her. WARNING! sexual content!


**I do not own Hetalia**

**a/n: This was removed once and after that I went to check the rules and guidelines. I followed them to the letter so there was no reason for the story to be removed. Please if you do not like any sexual content or elicit themes, then do not read.  
**

Russia decided he would pay a visit to Germany since he had not seen the man since the Christmas party at America's house. So Russia sent a letter ahead of him, knowing Germany would receive and prepare for his arrival. It only took a couple of days, but soon enough Russia was standing outside of Germany's mansion. With an evil smile on his face, Russia pushed the doorbell to suddenly hear the sound of someone running to the door. Germany was there when the door opened.

"Ah Ivan we were expecting you any day now!" Ludwig cheers with a nervous laugh. Russia steps into the mansion to have Germany lead him into the billiards room. A butler takes Russia's luggage from his hands and leaves to put them in the guest room.

"So how have things been, my old friend?" Ludwig asks pouring some vodka into a glass.

"Nothing much, its spring so it is still snowing pretty badly in my country" Ivan replies. Ludwig hands the glass of vodka to Ivan then starts to grab a beer out of the mini fridge when a loud crash shakes the house.

"Prussia! You mother-fucking bastard! Get your ass back here so I can shove this up it!" someone yells from upstairs. Germany opens the beer before sitting down in a leather chair.

"He never learns" he sighs then takes a swig of his beer. Russia takes off his coat then takes a seat in the matching leather chair next to Germany. Germany looks over at Russia to see him wanting an explanation.

"I'm sorry about that. My cousin, Ada, is visiting as well and she has a very short temper. My brother just loves to push her buttons even if the consequences could kill him." At that point Prussia runs into the room barely missing the axe that sinks itself into the floorboard behind him. Prussia dashes over to Germany and ducks behind him for safety. Denmark pulls her axe out and walks into the billiards room, eyes glaring daggers at Prussia who is peeking out from behind his brother. Russia sat there frozen in shock by the woman in front of him. Long Ebony hair that went down to her mid-back. Bright purple eyes that matched her pale skin very well. Her uniform consisted of a really short black skirt, a tight black military uniform jacket, a red dress shirt, a black tie and a black sailor hat that is lined with red at the rim. Her big breasts move up and down as she breathes heavily in anger. She has combat boot high-heels that go up to her knees and who can forget the huge shiny fucking battle-axe in her hands. Denmark takes a couple steps towards Germany.

"Ada calm down. Whatever Gilbert did, I will make up for it" Ludwig states. Her eyes narrow and moves her axe a little toward him.

"How do you think you are going to make up for that fucker grabbing my tits!" she shouts. Germany turns around and glares at the country cowering behind him then smirks getting an evil glint in his eyes.

"We will go to the bar and Gilbert here will buy all your drinks." Prussia snaps his head up and stares at his brother in shock.

"Are you kidding me?!" he yells. Denmark lifts her battle-axe and rests it on her shoulder. She smiles brightly, personality completely changed.

"Okay then, thank you Prussia!" she cheers. Russia, still sitting in the chair, shakes the shock away and takes a gulp of his vodka to clear his head. The woman in front of him was completely different from all the women he has ever met. Russia sets his glass down then stands up and walks over to Denmark.

"I don't believe we have met, I'm…" Ivan starts to say, but he gets cut off.

"We've met before Russia, at the Christmas party. I had my axe taken away so I was moping at the bar. You were hanging out with America and Germany. Anyway, I'm Denmark, but you can call me Ada if you want" Ada states with a sickeningly innocent smile. Russia smirks then grabs Ada's hand, bringing the back of it to his lips.

"Then you can call me Ivan if you want." Her face turns as red as a tomato and she yanks her hand back. Suddenly the doorbell rings and Denmark's face brightens before rushing over to the door. She opens it to see Norway standing there in a casual dress shirt and jeans. She hugs him tightly.

"You actually came! So are you going to take me to the fair?" she asks, eyes twinkling like a child who has seen a mountain of candy.

"Shut up you annoying brat, I'm only taking you because I lost the bet with Prussia" Lukas mumbles. Denmark runs back into the billiards room and places her axe on the wall. She then turned to the three men sitting down and drinking.

"I'll be back in a little while" she states then faces Prussia.

"Then we can go to the bar and you will buy my drinks!" She flashes that evil, innocent smile before running out of the room and shutting the front door behind her. Russia turns in his seat a little to look out the window and watch as Denmark went off with Norway. Germany notices Russia's glare out the window.

"They have been friends since they were babies" he states. Prussia pours himself some whiskey.

"Just friends? I know that asshole has had a crush on her for god knows how long. Acts like a jackass to hide it from her!" Gilbert shouts. Germany glances at his older brother.

"Are you already plastered?" Prussia laughs then glares at Germany.

"You promised that woman that I would buy all her drinks. I need to be shit-faced if I am going to pay up wards of five hundred fucking dollars!" Russia turned to the two men and blinks.

"Why would you need to pay that much?" he asks. Prussia leans against the pool table.

"That woman can drink more than every pirate that ever existed in northern Europe. It's like water to her." Russia chuckles.

"That tiny thing? I highly doubt that" he adds. Germany starts laughing.

"You can see if for yourself later at the bar if you wish to come along" he cheers. They sit there talking about random things for another two hours before the front door slams open.

"If I had my axe on me you would have been a dead man. I will remember this next time you bastard!" The door slams shut and Denmark walks into the billiards room, face flushed with anger.

"Let's go drinking now!" she demands. Prussia stands up and stumbles his way over to her. He wraps an arm around her shoulders and chucks the glass in his hand across the room.

"Ludwig, bar now!" he cheers. Germany sighs before standing up and turning to Russia.

"Are you joining us?" he asks. Russia shrugs his shoulders slightly.

"Sure, why not?" he replies before standing up and walking out of the house with the rest. Germany drives the group to the bar in downtown. It does not take him long before they pull up to the parking lot. Denmark and Prussia are the first ones out of the car and into the bar. Russia takes his time and walks in with Germany to see Denmark and Prussia sitting at the bar already ordering. Russia takes his seat next to Denmark while Germany sits next to Prussia. The bartender turns to the group.

"What can I get for you guys?" he asks.

"Beer" Germany instantly replies.

"Tequila!" Prussia cheers.

"Vodka on the rocks" Russia states. The bartender turns to Denmark and gives her a wink.

"And what can I get you little missy?" Denmark smirks.

"A whole bottle of rum, the biggest bottle you have" she states, seriousness dripping like venom from her mouth. The bartender looks at her like she's crazy then leaves. Prussia leans back a little to glance at Russia.

"I told you! Like a fucking pirate!" he shouts. They get the drinks and immediately dive into them. Time passes by fast and about four or five drinks in the three men start paying attention to the women on the dance floor. Denmark notices that the men are under a trance and won't listen to her anymore so she gets a brilliant idea. She takes another swig of her almost empty rum bottle before taking off her jacket. She places her jacket, hat, and tie on the bar before hopping off of her seat. She unbuttons the first four buttons on her shirt revealing some of her cleavage. Suddenly a techno song with some heavy bass comes on and Denmark makes her way to the dance floor. Russia continued to sit at the bar, eyes wandering until they landed on Denmark dancing very erotically on the dance floor. He catches her gaze to see her give a sexy smirk before turning away. Russia could not keep his eye off of her. The way she moved her hips and how her breasts seemed like they would pop out of her shirt at any moment was driving him crazy. He then noticed a man starting to make his way to her, but Russia was not going to let that happen. He quickly sets his drink down and makes his way to her. He grabs Denmark's hand and pulls her into his chest. Denmark's smirk widens before she turns around and starts grinding her ass into Russia's pelvis as she dances. Russia stood there kind of frozen by her movement before following her lead and dancing along. When the song ends Denmark turns to face Russia. She stands on the tips of her toes to have her mouth reach his ear.

"Well Mr. Ivan it seems like the fun is not going to stop here tonight" she whispers before rubbing the harden tent in his pants. Russia sucks in some air then looks down into her eyes as she pulls away.

"Ivan! Ada! We need to go home! Gilbert just passed out!" Ludwig shouts from across the room. Denmark leads Russia out of the bar, making sure to hide his boner from everyone else. Germany throws Prussia in the back.

"Ada you're going to have to sit on Ivan's lap." Russia sits down in shotgun then Denmark sits down on top of him. Having all her weight on his lap makes his dick harden even more as his hormones rise. He prayed that they got back to the house fast because he couldn't take much more. It only took a few minutes, but it felt like hours to Russia before they got back to the house. Ada quickly jumps out of the car and drags Russia along with her.

"I'm going to show Ivan his room then I'll go to bed" she shouts. Germany starts to drag Prussia out of the car.

"Okay night Ada. Night Ivan!" he shouts. Russia followed Denmark through the house and into a dark blue bedroom. She closes the door behind them.

"This is my room so…" She gets cut off by Russia pushing her up against the wall. He could not take the ache in his crotch anymore. He wanted to thrust his dick inside her as hard as he could and make her scream his name to the world when he made her cum. Wanting to mark every inch of her body as his, so no other man would think of touching her. Russia pushed his lips against her in a kiss full of passion. She wrapped her arms around his neck, fingers sliding through his ashen brown hair. He broke the kiss and attacked her neck, leaving bruises behind. She moaned at the mixture of pain and pleasure he was giving her. He could not understand how this one woman could make him feel this, like he was a god. She thrust her hips into his, making him moan and growl at the same time. Russia knew he couldn't take much more of this teasing; he needed to be inside her, claiming her as a part of Russia. Apparently Denmark couldn't take much more either as she pushed him away and sat on the bed. Russia smirked and took off his shirt, showing off to the horny woman. Before she could lean over to touch him, Russia was on top of her claiming her lips once again. His hands reached her shirt, grabbing ahold of the collar and tearing the piece of clothing off of her. She gasped at the rush of cold air, but this allowed the perfect opportunity for Russia to force his tongue into her mouth. Their tongue fought in a battle of dominance which Russia wins and rips her skirt off of her as he pulls away. He stares down at the almost naked woman underneath him. She slightly squirmed as his gaze travels her body. He loved the control he already had over the battle-hungry woman. Her hands reach up and yank slightly on the rim of his pants. Russia smirks and leans down to her ear.

"Do you wish to become one with Russia?" he whispers in her ear. She shudders and nods. Russia chuckles.

"I couldn't hear you." He starts massaging her breasts and sucking on her neck.

"Yes!" she shouts. Russia pulls away slightly and with him goes her bra. He pulls down his pants and boxers, throwing them across the room. He chuckles as he watches her stare at his erection.

"How is that going to fit?" she asks. Russia pulls down her thong and chucks it across the room. He leans down and pecks her lips.

"It's going to hurt at first, but I will make you feel ecstasy" he states leaning over her. He teases her entrance with the tip of his erection, making her shudder. He moans slightly at how wet she is. He smirks, knowing he did that to her, knowing that he will make it so she will never need anybody, but him. He kisses her again, this time softly.

"I can't take much more; I'm going to skip the foreplay." Next time though he will make her suck his length and claim yet another region as his. Russia leans back a little, aiming his erection at her entrance then thrust all the way in her. She gasps digging her fingernails into his shoulders. Russia closes his eyes and nuzzles into her chest, trying to hold himself off from thrusting relentlessly into her. She's so tight and can't control her muscles, causing them to spasm around his throbbing member.

"Ivan, move now!" she shouts. That was all he needed to hear before pulling out and slamming back into her. He starts thrusting in and out at a fast pace, losing his senses. She makes him crazy, she always did before, but now she is making him completely insane. It seems she does have some control over him. He latches his mouth onto her right nipple, sucking and biting to make it more sensitive to his touch. Her moans fill the room, but moaning just isn't enough for him. He wants her to scream his name to the world, to let everyone know that she was his. He slams into her and hits a wall, making her scream.

"Ivan!" It wasn't loud enough for him; he wanted more, oh so much more. He slams into her again and again, hitting that same spot.

"Say it louder" he growls in her ear.

"Ivan!"

"Louder!" He could feel it; he was getting closer to being thrown over the edge of bliss. He is going to drag her along with him. He knew she was close, her muscles were out of control and they started to tighten around him. Russia starts thrusting harder, getting closer and closer until she throws her head bad and tightens around him.

"IVAN!" It looks like she jumped first and she was going to drag him with her. He threw her into a world of pure pleasure she had never known. He knew that her cousins must have heard her and maybe the neighbors, but did he care? No. He thrust into her a couple more times before filling her with his hot liquid. He closes his eyes in ecstasy; she was his now and he was hers. He pulls out and lies down beside her. He wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her to him. He kisses her forehead then stares into her purple eyes.

"I love you, Ada." Her cheeks turn bright red, making him chuckle. She was cute when she wanted to be.

"I love you too, Ivan." He leans down and kisses her softly.

"Go to sleep, da? I'll be here when you wake up." She nods softly before yawning and drifting off to sleep with her head on his chest. Russia smiles and runs his fingers through her hair. He was in bliss and could not wait to see her reaction when goes from being the Queen of Scandinavia to being the queen of that and his country. He soon fell to sleep knowing no one would be disturbing them in the morning~.

**This is my second time making a story in third person. If there are any mistakes or if you have comments on how I can improve please do let me know and I hope you enjoyed the story**


End file.
